


The Advantage of Dimples

by Quaggy



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna teases Josh about his dimples</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Advantage of Dimples

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Nov. 25, 2006. For her birthday, I offered to write a friend a fic on a topic of her choosing. She wanted Donna teasing Josh about his dimples. I got two separate ideas. This one seems to be set during the Sorkin years, though not totally canon-compliant.

“So...”  
  
“Donna, you _know_ I start to worry when you look at me like that.”  
  
“That’s just because you’re a paranoid freak.”  
  
“No, it’s because you only get that look when you start trying to marry me off.”  
  
“Congresswoman Spiez has a thing for you.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“She does!  She was positively batting her eyelashes at you!”  
  
“You do realize that thought makes me sick on very many levels.”  
  
“Because she’s a Republican?”  
  
“Because she’s Gertrude Spiez!”  
  
“She’s not an unattractive woman, Josh.”  
  
“She’s not an attractive woman either.”  
  
“Josh! Be nice!”  
  
“Why? She isn’t! She’s probably the most unpleasant human being I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet.”  
  
“It would serve you right if she walked into this room right now.”  
  
“Well, at least then you’d have to stop hassling me about her supposed crush.”  
  
“Poor Josh. It’s not really your fault you know. It’s those dimples.”  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“Your dimples just seem to attract women, whether you want them or not.”  
  
“I do not try to attract women with my dimples!”  
  
“Not deliberately, no. I don’t think you can’t help it. I think it’s an innate quality. How else would you attract as many seemingly intelligent women as you do?”  
  
“With my wit and charm?”  
  
“No, it’s definitely your dimples. I bet they could get you any woman you wanted.”  
  
“Any woman?”  
  
“Well, not me. I’m immune.”  
  
“You’re immune to my dimples?”  
  
“Josh, could you please stop trying to intimidate me by invading my space?”  
  
“Why? I thought you were immune.”  
  
“Josh... What are..?”  
  
“………………”  
  
“………………”  
  
“So, I could get any woman I want, Donna?”  
  
“Are you trying to prove something here?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“You honestly..?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“It could be that I’m immune to your dimples because I’m so far over the edge already.”  
  
“Thank God, because I really have no idea how I’d have been able to win you over otherwise.”  
  
“Kissing me again would be a good start.”  
  
“Now that’s something we can agree on.”


End file.
